


Where lies the difference…

by stopthismiracle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confusion, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M, all nct is here, donghyuk is sick most of time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 00:58:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthismiracle/pseuds/stopthismiracle
Summary: It's such a weird sight to see your best friend making out with another of your friends. It’s weird because even if he had his doubts about the older the other one was supposedly be straight, did I forget to mention they’re both males? Because that’s the scene Donghyuk is watching in that moment. He was standing in the door frame not knowing what to do, if he decided to move, his friends were going to listen to him, same thing if he closed the door, or open it even more.





	Where lies the difference…

**Author's Note:**

> it took me too long to write this and it's not that long, so... sorry... :D (also i told myself not to write canon, but i can't compete with my brain)

It's such a weird sight to see your best friend making out with another of your friends. It’s weird because even if he had his doubts about the older the other one was supposedly be straight, did I forget to mention they’re both males? Because that’s the scene Donghyuk is watching in that moment. He was standing in the door frame not knowing what to do, if he decided to move, his friends were going to listen to him, same thing if he closed the door, or open it even more.

When he heard laughter from the hall he woke up and decided to knock the door, pretending he wasn’t looking the scene inside. “Are you guys ready? We’re leaving in a moment…” He said, turning around and not looking at the two young boys who almost jumped away from each other. Donghyuk didn’t wait for them, he almost ran towards Mark who was sitting in the living room talking with one of their managers. But he sat calmly, watching Mark’s side profile as he speaks.

In no time all the dreamies are in the van, playing and talking loudly.

“You’re unusually quiet today.” Mark says from his side.

“Aww, I know that you love me, but we’re in public Markkuri” He says smiling.

“Donghyuk-ah…” He practically sees Mark counting till ten on his head. “Is something wrong?”

“I’ll tell you later, when we’re back at the dorm”

Donghyuk sets his head in the crook of Mark’s neck, closes his eyes falling asleep quickly. They sing and dance in the stage, their manager tells them how it went, they go back in the van. Everybody fast asleep.

When they arrive home Mark asks him again. They’re both eating left over in the kitchen table, the older ones probably sleeping by that time, still they both talk in quiet voices, knowing that the walls in their dorm have ears.

“It’s Jeno and Renjun…”

“What’s with them?”

“They were making out in their room, when I went to get them, because they were taking too long I saw them…” Donghyuk played with his food before continuing, too afraid to look at Mark’s face. “Renjun was sitting on Jeno’s lap and he was grabbing— “

“Wait, wait, wait! I don’t want details…”

“Me neither but I saw them, and I feel traumatized.” Mark laughed, finding Donghyuk’s scrunched face too funny. “Wait… why are you laughing? Did you know about them?”

“Kind of… Jeno told me some things and I just, kinda solved the puzzle.” Mark says feeling proud.

“You aren’t that smart… I bet he told you he wanted to get in Renjun’s pants, because that’s what I saw him doing.”

“Hey, be careful of what you say…”

“Yes, I know… but why didn’t  you tell me?”

“Why should I?” Donghyuk stopped for a moment thinking about it. It wasn’t Mark duty to tell him .

“True. Damn Jeno… Why didn’t he tell me?”

“Maybe he was scared? I don’t know… don’t put too much toughs on it… I’m glad that you don’t look like you hate him for this”

“Why would I hate him? He’s like… my best friend…”

“I thought I was your best friend…”

“No, no… I mean you’re mu---“

“Hey, kiddos, you guys are home late.” Said Johnny going inside the kitchen. “Oh, you guys are eating.”

“Hi.” Both said. Mark picked their plates. “We’re going to bed now, right Donghyuk?”

Donghyuk just nodded muttering ‘night’ before disappearing in the hallway, Mark going shortly after.

  


It wasn’t until sunday came that they could talk. They had a free morning, which many decided just to sleep in. but Donghyuk couldn’t. He texted Mark to meet him in the kitchen, finding the boy already there.

“Did you talk to him?”

“Jeno?” Mark nodded. Donghyuk shaked his head. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Talk to him… He asked me why aren’t you replying him in the chat room.”

“Are you fighting with the other kids, Donghyuk-ah?” Yuta said, going inside the kitchen. Mark turned around, Donghyuk tried to remain calm.

“No…?”

“You sure?” Yuta looked at him for awhile, then went to the fridge to get some water. “I’m heading to the gym in a while, wanna join?”

Donghyuk just nodded. Mark already left the kitchen before he could ask something.

  


At the gym there’s only him and Yuta, who is trying to lift more weight than he should by the look on his face. He is only looking at his hands, too bored to continue.

“So, something is wrong with Jeno?”

“Mh? No… I guess…”

Yuta got up from the machine. “Now I’m worried, what’s wrong?”

Donghyuk meditate a little bit, thinking how to explain everything without saying anything at the same time. “Let say… I saw Jeno doing something… and now I don’t how to talk to him…” He shaked his head realizing how badly that sound. “No, wait… It’s not like… Argh… I don’t know how to say it….”

Yuta frowned seeing the younger so distressed. “For a moment I thought you walked on him masturbating or something…”

“Kinda? Close? I don’t know”

Yuta laughed. Donghyuk looked mortified. “You have to tell me what it is… I’m not gonna get mad at you.”

“I saw him making with Renjun… It’s so weird, I didn’t even knew they liked each other and they are my friends… “

“Donghyuk…” He paused looking everywhere, before continuing. ”that’s not… probably they didn’t tell you because they weren’t sure enough of how you’ll react…”

“I’m not a bad person.”

“I know that. It’s not about that either, hey, let’s go back to the dorm, I think we should talk in other place.” Yuta said getting up ruffling Donghyuk’s hair.

When they got to the dorm, everybody was congregated in the living room making a mario kart championship. Donghyuk took place besides Mark, while the other was cheering loudly because Doyoung was losing to Sicheng. He looked at everybody quietly, Yuta took place besides Jaehyun in the couch, and everybody was pretty much all over each other, it was normal for them. He asked himself, in which point the touches start to mean something more?

Mark put his hand on his thigh and he choked on his own saliva. “How was the gym?”

“As always…”

“Do you want to play next?”

“Do you want me to kick your ass, you mean?”

“Yeah, what else…” Mark said, with a little weird shine in his eyes. Donghyuk gulped not answering that, looking in the room if someone else saw that weird shine too. He found himself looking at Taeyong and Yuta, who, somehow ended up in the floor, the sofa being taken by Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeil. He felt his face heating, he returned his gaze to Mark’s face who was focused on the tv.

  


He talked to Jeno a couple of days after, both Mark and him went to Dream dorm to play and talk about future schedules. Jeno was almost crying when he told him about Renjun, he felt a little sorry and a crappy friend, but he didn’t let it show and started to joke about it right away. Jeno was laughing soon, and somehow Renjun joined them at some point of the night. It was the first time he noticed how his friends were looking at each other, the sudden touches and the tone of their voice when they were talking to each other. He felt how much they complemented, and how fluidly their dynamics worked.

In the car back home, he recalled the sudden blush on Renjun’s cheeks when Jeno thanked him for something. Mark was looking at him almost falling asleep, the older boy reached for his hand, playing with his fingers, it was something he liked to do.

“What’s on your mind?” Mark asked, dragging the words in between his lips.

“Where lies the difference…?” Donghyuk answered looking at the ceiling of the car. His head almost on Mark’s shoulder.

“The difference between what?”

He didn’t answered falling asleep on Mark’s lap. The sudden tiredness coming through his body.

 

 

He woke up to Taeyong and Yuta covering him with blankets on his bed, apparently Mark said something about him being sick. They were tidying up a little bit his corner of the room, he sat himself in his bed waiting for the olders to talk.

“There’s something we want to tell you…” Taeyong started, taking a sit at the end of his bed.

“But, don’t get scared, it’s nothing to terrible…” Yuta said taking a place beside Taeyong, watching the worried look on Donghyuk’s face. He saw how Taeyong searched for Yuta’s hand in comfort, he already knew what they wanted to tell them.

“You guys are together too, right?” Taeyong looked nervous, Yuta a little bit surprised. “It’s ok, not need to look so worried, I won’t tell anyone…”

“Actually, that’s not the reason why we wanted to tell you…” Taeyong took a deep breath before continuing. “We just want to help if you ever feel a little bit confused--”

“I’m not confused!” He denied quickly raising his voice a little. “Ok, that was dumb…”

“It’s ok to ask, Donghyuk-ah…” Yuta said in a soft tone.

He took a couple of breath before talking. “Where lies the difference? How do you guys knew that it was more than a strong friendship?”

Taeyong and Yuta looked at each other, probably searching the best answer in their eyes, Donghyuk though it was sweet.

“For us it was… Besides sexual attraction, for me it was finding in Yuta a life partner, someone who I want to spend my life with…” Yuta’s eyes shined. Donghyuk couldn’t help to snort and blush.

“Yeah, that and… Even though I like hugging and touching everyone, I don’t want to do with you guys the same things I do with Taeyong.”

Donghyuk laughed loud at that, Taeyong was looking red while hitting softly Yuta’s arm. After talking about anything and everything for a while the boys returned to their respective beds and fell asleep.

  
  


“The other day you were asking me about the difference between something, but then you fell asleep I had to carry you to your bed.”

“What a liar, Taeyong hyung told me it was the manager that brought me to my bed.”

“Same thing.” Mark rolled his eyes at the younger. “Just ask me what you were going to ask me.”

“It was nothing.” Donghyuk felt his face heating, suddenly recalling the conversation with his hyung. After that he couldn’t stop over analyzing every relationship with his group mates. It couldn’t be possible for all them to be gay or in a relationship in the group, but he did noticed how Johnny and Ten usually disappeared when the younger was visiting their dorm. It became obvious in his eyes, Yuta and Taeyong’s relationship, the soft touches, the look in their eyes, and their hand holding when they though no one was looking. “I mean... I already asked the hyungs about it… I’m ok now.”

“You sure?”

Donghyuk nodded.

  


“Did you tell him?” Yuta said pointing at Mark, who was talking with Taeyong, probably about lyrics and rapping.

“No, why should I?” Donghyuk said trying to not to rise his voice, they were filming a music video, and he didn’t felt 100% him in that moment.

“You should tell him.” Yuta said smiling, leaving him to go to hug Taeyong from the back, making the older boy jump at the sudden contact.

  


Mark went to him with a weird shine in his eyes. Donghyuk took advantage of this and took the older boy hand making him stand closer, placing his head on his shoulder. Mark touched his head like his mom used to do when he was feeling unwell. He relaxed in the touch.

“Want to go wait in the car?” The older boy talked in a hushed voice, but it felt distant.

“No, I’m fine… Kinda…”

But the thing was, he wasn’t ok at all, and when they day ended he collapsed in the van before grabbing a sit next to Taeil who had to ask Johnny for help. He woke up to having his head resting on Mark’s lap, who was also sleeping.

  
  


Once again he was getting dragged to his bed, this time it was Johnny who was carrying him to his bed. He felt some hushed voices in his bedroom. “ _I think he’s taking it too hard_ ”, he thought someone was saying, but it could had been anything, the heat in his body drowning his mind and not letting him think clearly. Johnny saw him awake and ruffled his hair with care.

“Taeyong is making him soup right now…” He heard Yuta’s voice from the door of his room. “Oh! You’re awake! How are you feeling?”

Donghyuk sat on his bed, nausea coming to him, at his side Johnny helped him get the pillow comfortable. “Like shit.”

He heard a third voice in the hall, he saw Mark’s silhouette talking to Yuta in the doorframe. Johnny left him going through the two of them. Mark got into the room with a bowl of soup and a spoon in his hands.

“Hyung sent you this... “ Said placing the bowl in between Donghyuk’s hands. “How are you feeling now? You almost had no color on your face when Johnny carried you to your bed... “

“I feel like crap… but the soup it’s good.” He said trying to smile.

“Oh my god, you must be really sick”. Mark said pressing his hand into Donghyuk’s forehead.

“Shut up, you…”

“Me…?”

“You pretty boy.” Donghyuk hide his face while drinking the soup calmly, he could see from the side Mark smiling while trying hide the blush on his cheeks.

“You’re also very pretty, so get well soon please…” Mark said soothing Donghyuk’s cheeks. “I have to tell Jeno I got a prettier boy than him…”

“I’m going to throw up, Mark Lee…” Donghyuk snarled rising his face. “Also, you haven’t asked me anything, so you got no boy to brag about…”

“Donghyuk…” Was the only thing he heard before feeling Mark’s lips on the corner of his own. He pressed a little bit more, soup between them long forgotten.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Epilogue.

 

“So… who’s gonna tell how to use condoms?” Yuta said hogging all the space in Taeyong’s bed. Johnny almost choked on his own saliva for laughing too suddenly.

“They’re just kids, they shouldn’t be doing that.” Taeyong said, pushing his legs, to make some space for him.

“Yeah… right, mister, do I have to remind you what we did at their age?”

“Oh, you’re right, Johnny, go and teach them everything that’s needed.”

“What? Why me?!”

“Because you were the one who taught us stuff, so go.” Yuta said making a sign with his hand for him to leave. Taeyong laughed at his side, suppressing the need to hug him.

“Ok, first of all, it was Ten who knew the most back then, and second… I don’t trust Yuta to tell them how to use a condom, because you obviously failed the first time you tried using one.”  Johnny said before running from the plush toy Yuta aimed at him, he closed the door leaving the couple alone, not without pulling his tongue out to the younger.

“Why did you tell him?” Yuta said hitting his shoulder, Taeyong hugged him kissing his neck.

“It was cute, you were really cute back then…”

“Not now?”

“Still... you’re the cutest.”

“Do you think they will be alright?”

“Yes… like us, they’ll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3!


End file.
